


A New Path to Take. My Name Is Leia Organa - Открывается новый путь. Меня зовут Лея Органа

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, Incognito12, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito12/pseuds/Incognito12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Иногда то, что сломано, нельзя починить.





	A New Path to Take. My Name Is Leia Organa - Открывается новый путь. Меня зовут Лея Органа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito12/gifts).
  * A translation of [A New Path to Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863087) by [Incognito12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito12/pseuds/Incognito12). 

Первое, что Энакин Скайуокер выяснил после слияния с Силой, — даже в посмертии нельзя получить все. Всегда останется то, чего надо ещё достичь. Чего, возможно, достичь уже никогда не удастся.

Энакин, конечно, не жаловался. Сила сочла его достойным прощения — уже небольшое, но чудо! Невелика была заслуга — спасти Люка, и поганый же из Энакина вышел отец, раз сыну пришлось умолять о помощи. Какое-то… время, если так можно выразиться, Энакин просто наслаждался тем, что имел. Все, кого он любил, были рядом и покидать его не собирались, его окружали радость и тишина. Энакин наконец-то познал покой — покой, который так и не пришёл к нему при жизни. И все же чего-то ему не хватало. Чего именно — понять он не мог, пока однажды не пришел в Храм и не получил весьма неприятное откровение.

Здесь не действовал запрет на привязанности, и Энакин привык, что джедаи следуют велению сердца, а не Кодексу. Наконец-то были вместе Оби-Ван и Сири, а Энакин, как никто, был рад за своего брата — тот и так многое потерял. Но в этот конкретный визит в Храм он узнал кое-что новенькое. Кому-то это могло показаться пустяком — для Энакина стало открытием. Он и вообразить не мог, что Аген Колар может отпустить глупую пошлую шуточку, а Мэйс Винду — Мэйс Винду! — будет ржать над ней до икоты. Энакина шарахнуло как взрывом сверхновой: ни с кем ему не было так легко, даже с Оби-Ваном и Падме.

Джедаи остаются джедаями даже в посмертии; они никогда не будут отрицать волю Силы. Если Сила простила бывшего сита, джедаи тоже его простят. Его всегда приветствовали в Храме, были вежливы и даже сердечны, не отказывались выслушать или пофехтовать. Но Энакин не ощущал себя среди них своим. Он не был им близок, он не был частью их тесного теплого товарищества и, вероятно, никогда не смог бы стать. Хотя это не было новостью: он давно понял, что джедаем ему не быть, он навсегда останется для них чужим. Только вот почему-то от этого было больно. А еще он осознал наконец, что же произошло между ним и Падме.

Она и вправду была ангелом. Их встреча все равно была лучшим в его жизни. И Падме все еще любила его, даже после того, как он обошелся с ней и детьми. Но сейчас Падме не отдавала всю себя их любви, и Энакин чувствовал это. Она была немного отстраненной, безразличной, сдержанной, но Энакин был невероятно настойчив, поэтому, чтобы получить ответ — откровенный и неприятный, — времени много не ушло.

— Энакин, я поставила тебя выше всего, а не стоило, — грустно вздохнула Падме. — Никогда. Ты разбил мне сердце, и я сама это допустила. Я виновата. Я была нужна детям, но не смогла заставить себя жить ради них. И мне за себя стыдно.

Ему осталось лишь тяжело вздохнуть. Что поделать? Вероятно, у них еще будет возможность, через много-много лет, когда их дети присоединятся к ним в Силе, — он на это надеялся, но…

Главная проблема Энакина все еще оставалась в мире живых. Лея, его дочь до мозга костей, чертовски упрямая и совершенно необузданная. Она никогда ничего не делала наполовину; было легче научить банту рисовать, чем заставить Лею передумать: если она что-то решала... И ничего общего со своим биологическим отцом она иметь не желала. Стоило ему появиться в ее комнате, и Лея даже не смотрела на него. Звонила какому-нибудь подчиненному и обсуждала дела или надевала наушники и слушала музыку. Однажды она пригласила своего контрабандиста; когда Хан вошел, Лея страстно поцеловала его и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Нечувствительные к Силе видеть призраков Силы не могли, но Хан все равно отпустил пару смачных комментариев на хаттском — и Лея восторженно захихикала. В любой другой ситуации Энакину было бы весело, потому что мальчик даже его мог научить кое-чему новенькому. Но тогда ему было совсем не до смеха.

Через пару недель после первой годовщины Победы на Эндоре Мон Мотма наконец сказала: «Хватит!» — Лея работала как сумасшедшая, и новый канцлер практически выгнала ее из офиса со строгим наказом: отдохнуть и подготовиться к свадьбе. Лея отправилась на Набу и сняла домик в Варикино. Энакин не поверил ни на секунду, что это лишь совпадение — воля Силы, не иначе, — не попытать счастья он не мог.

* * *

В Варикино, вдали от городской суеты и грязи, было тихо и спокойно, как много лет назад. Здесь даже Сила ощущалась иначе. Тихонько и незаметно Энакин подсматривал, как дочь расчесывает волосы перед сном: спать она собиралась в той самой комнате, где когда-то давно ее родители наслаждались жизнью. Лея стояла спиной к нему — вылитая Падме! На миг даже показалось, что ему снова девятнадцать, у него опять медовый месяц и он вот-вот откроет глаза и расскажет жене, что ему приснился ужасно нелепый — хоть и страшный — сон. Но только на миг. Вот Лея отвернулась от зеркала — пора бы ему стать видимым.

— Опять ты! — сердито прошипела она и схватила плеер с наушниками с прикроватного столика.

— Лея, прошу, поговори со мной, мне важно всё тебе рассказать! Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь, — умоляюще попросил он.

Она застыла, не успев надеть наушники.

— Хорошо, — помедлив, сказала она. — Мы поговорим, но на моих условиях.

Энакин кивнул. Ему заранее не нравились эти предполагаемые «условия», но выбора у него не было.

— Так и быть, я выслушаю тебя и даже на вопросы отвечу, если они у тебя, конечно же, есть, — продолжила Лея. — Но взамен ты наконец-то оставишь меня в покое. Разве что я передумаю... Договорились?

— Договорились, — тихо ответил он. — Клянусь, я не побеспокою тебя снова, пока сама не захочешь со мной увидеться. Просто дай рассказать немного о себе, о том, кем я был.

— Рассказывай, я слушаю, — сухо сказала она и села на кровать.

И он рассказал. Почти всё. Рассказал о маленьком мальчике, который встретил прекрасного ангела и влюбился навсегда. Рассказал о молодом падаване, который потерял мать — из-за чересчур сурового кодекса! О рыцаре и о том, что его мучило: война, тайный брак, как он хотел и семью иметь, и быть джедаем, и страшные сны, в которых раз за разом умирала его родная и любимая жена. Рассказал о человеке со сладкими речами — о том, кого долгие годы считал другом. Наконец он рассказал о сложном решении. В каком же отчаянии он был, как же он был напуган, когда так решал. Ему даже помощи не у кого было попросить. Но он рассказал Лее не всё. Если он и вправду хотел помириться с ней, про Мустафар лучше даже не заикаться — возможно, потом, когда она будет готова. Тогда-то он и расскажет ей о самом ужасном поступке. Вспоминать было больно — он заметил, что закрыл глаза, только когда закончил говорить.

— Поверить не могу. Других причин, получше, не нашлось? — голос Леи был полон ненависти. — До чего же ты жалок.

Если бы Энакин не умер, он бы точно что-нибудь сотворил, например, перешел на Темную сторону. Жалок? Других причин? Получше? Это она так говорит о его любви, боли и страданиях?

— Что же здесь жалкого, Лея? — прошипел он точь-в-точь как Вейдер. — Любовь к твоей матери? Или отчаянное желание спасти вас троих?

Она даже бровью не повела!

— А ты уверен, что любил ее, раз тебя не заботили ни ее дело, ни ее мнение о твоих поступках? Может, была какая-то угроза, что-то, от чего нас нужно было спасать? Я говорю про реальную угрозу, а не про дурацкие кошмарики.

— Ты вообще меня слушала?! Видения — не просто кошмары. Твоя бабушка в самом деле умерла!

— Как скажешь, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась она. — Но я так и не поняла, почему ты поверил обещаниям императора. А я уж, поверь, знаю, каково это — до одури бояться за родных и близких, когда они в опасности, спасибо за это тебе. Но я бы даже Чуи не поверила, скажи он, что якобы знает, как мне помочь, и попроси что-то взамен. Ты думал, что я как-то иначе отреагирую? Ты был взрослым человеком, ты должен был быть ответственным, поступать по совести, а вместо этого что? Вел себя как избалованный ребенок, шел по головам, поступил как дурак, а заплатили за это другие! У меня для тебя плохие новости: мне ни капли тебя не жаль. Есть что еще сказать? У тебя там что-то важное было.

Они оба замолчали. Казалось, тишина длилась веками, тысячелетиями, пока Энакин пытался выпустить гнев в Силу. Она ничего не поняла! Быть может, даже понимать не желала. Но после всего, что он сделал с Леей, он не имел права злиться на неё.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поняла: я не родился монстром, — устало сказал он. — Я им стал: много, много раз я делал неправильный выбор. Ненависть и гнев привели меня во тьму, они отобрали у меня всё. И я не хочу, чтобы то же самое произошло с тобой, Лея. Ты чувствительна к Силе, и для тебя ненавидеть кого бы то ни было — особенно отца — опасно и губительно. Не нужно больше ненависти.

— Вот, наконец-то что-то дельное сказал, — кивнула она. — Ненавидеть и вправду плохо, сложно не согласиться. Спасибо за поучительную историю, — он взглянул на нее с надеждой... а увидел только холодную ухмылку. — Теперь мне будет легче. Слишком ты ничтожен, чтобы тебя ненавидеть. Буду презирать — надеюсь, от презрения со мной ничего плохого не случится. Что же до твоего отцовства... даже думать не смей. Забудь об этом.

— Но я твой отец!

Теперь Лея метала молнии взглядом.

— Меня зовут Лея Органа! Моим отцом был Бейл Органа! Это он воспитывал меня, учил и любил всем сердцем. Другого отца у меня нет, и я никогда не назову отцом его убийцу! — выплюнула она, вскочив на ноги. — Я тебя выслушала. Убирайся прочь и не приходи никогда!

Он снова закрыл глаза: как же больно. Он ведь дал слово, и он сдержит его. Но даже для вечности «никогда» слишком много. Лея еще молода, возможно, когда заведет детей, так строго судить не будет. Быть может, они еще помирятся. Печально вздохнув, он повернулся и убедился, что дочь увидела, как он направился к балкону и вылетел наружу.

* * *

Как только синяя фигура пропала из комнаты, у Леи подкосились колени, она упала на кровать, сотрясаясь от безудержных рыданий. Она измучилась до предела; слишком многое узнала, слишком многое пережила, чтобы справиться с этим. Ей было жаль мальчика, рожденного в рабстве. Ее ужасала участь бабушки. У неё самой было достаточно болезненных воспоминаний о войне, чтобы проникнуться состраданием, но все превратилось в ледяной гнев и глубокое отвращение, когда Лея услышала, как один глупый сон принес Галактике столько страданий. Именно ярость заставила ее оставаться спокойной и собранной и закончить разговор как можно скорее: этому выродку нельзя видеть ее слабость или слезы. Пусть в конце она едва не сорвалась. Лея сказала, что он облегчил ей задачу. К сожалению, это не было правдой.

Лея была политиком, а не наивным ребенком. И ей было ясно: взлет Империи — дело рук не одного человека. Многие, многие приняли в этом участие; многие ошибались, многие были слепы, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но все же в какой-то короткий миг все зависело от выбора одного человека, и это откровение ранило, как девять кореллианских преисподних. Если бы только этот... человек… вел себя как взрослый, а не как глупый эгоистичный ребенок! Сколько всего случилось бы иначе! Она росла бы со своей семьей... Органа были бы друзьями их семьи... Альдераан все еще существовал бы!

Наконец Лея села на кровать, утирая с щек злые слезы. Она должна быть сильной. Она прислушается к доброму совету даже от врага. Нельзя позволить ненависти к мертвецу или бесчисленным «что, если» испортить себе жизнь. Но о том, чтобы простить Вейдера, не могло быть и речи. Быть настолько эгоистичным, глупым и безответственным непростительно. Точка. Обдумывать больше нечего.

На столе стояла небольшая голографическая фотография супругов Органа, снятая на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Бейла незадолго до начала Войн клонов. Её подарила Мон Мотма уже после гибели Альдераана. Родители были такими красивыми, такими молодыми и счастливыми... Они ещё не знали, какая ужасная судьба ждёт их впереди. Лея взяла голографию и вышла на балкон.

«Я скучаю по вам, — прошептала она в черное шелковое небо, усыпанное звездами. Всего пять лет назад среди них была еще одна. — Я так скучаю по вам...»

С озера подул прохладный ветерок. Он играл с локонами, охлаждал щеки и сушил слезы. Ветер шептал голосами, замолчавшими навсегда:

«Мы любим тебя, маленькая принцесса. Живи. Будь сильной. Будь счастлива. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. Мы тебя любим».


End file.
